Fiery Confession
by aliendroid
Summary: Gouenji has been watching Endou from afar for long enough! Now he wants Endou to know how he feels. Will Endou accept Gouenji's feelings? Yaoi


**Hello aliendroid here with another story. This time it is another Inazuma Eleven fic. This story is unrelated to my other Inazuma Eleven fic "Dark Protector". This anime just has too many shounen-ai paring options! It is like the anime is screaming boy's love without acting it out (it is kind frustrating). **

**Plot: Gouenji has been watching Endou from afar for long enough! Now he wants Endou to know how he feels. Will Endou accept Gouenji's feelings?**

**Rated T: Nothing explicit for this story just kissing. **

Fiery Confession

Endou stood in front of the usual tree being hammered by the usual tractor tire. Recently he had seen a decline in his physical reaction time, relying too much on his special techniques. He pushed the tire and braced himself to catch, the tire hit him and he was sent flying five feet back. His body collided with the hard compact dirt and he skidded several more feet before coming to a stop. "Ouch, I knew it I am getting soft," said Endou. He remained sitting looking at the tire has it swung back and forth a slight creaking sound coming from the taunt rope. Endou fell backwards and looked up at the sky. When a shadow blocked his few he tilted his head to see Gouenji standing above him a concerned look on his face. "Hey Gouenji," Endou greeted his friend as he rose to his feet.

"Hey Endou," Gouenji greeted back. "Practicing?" he pointed towards the now still tire.

"Yeah, well you know," replied Endou a little embarrassed to have been caught slacking off.

Gouneji looked at Endou as he laughs and walks back over to the tire. He could feel his hands shake from the fear. Gouenji has already prepared himself for the back lash he may receive for what he was about to do, but he doesn't care. He has been watching for too long. Taking a step forward he was surprised by Endou flying towards him. Reacting quickly Gouenji caught Enoud. A blush appeared lightly tinting his cheeks. Endou felt small and fragile in his arms, making him want to embrace him and never let him go. He did though. Endou smiled, apologized, and walked back to the tire. Gouenji took a deep breath and said, "Endou I need to talk to you. It is important."

Endou turned around and looked at his friend, "Okay." He walked over to the bench and sat down. Picking up his water bottle he squirted some of the cool liquid into his mouth. He then grabs a towel and used it to wipe some of the sweat off of his forehead. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Endou asked Gouenji, who was standing as still as the Raimon tower behind him.

Gouenji took another deep breath and walked towards Endou until he was standing directly in front of him. "Endou, I will understand if you hate me after this but please listen until the end. You see I have been captivated by you since we first started playing together. The way you understand me without words, how you were able to reignite my passion for soccer something I thought I lost, and how we can play together so naturally. All of this means so much to, and gradually I realized my feelings for you changed from those of a teammate to something else, something deeper. Um, What I am trying to say is I love you Endou Mamoru."

"Gouenji I…" Endou started to speak but Gouenji quickly cut him off, to afraid to hear the response.

"Please think about it. We have a match coming up in a couple of days. If we win you can give me the answer, but if we lose you can forget about this." Without looking at Endou's face Gouenji turned around and took off running.

"Gouenji!" Endou called after the running figure, "I love you too," he whispered. Of course Gouenji was too far away to hear it and so continued to run. "Damn it!" Endou punched the guard railing. "Why couldn't I say anything?" Endou looked up at the tower and with a new found conviction packed up and headed home. He will tell Gouenji how he feels after the game, even if they lose.

xXx Before the Game xXx

The team was on edge not because of the pressure with the game. No their unease has nothing to with the game; their discomfort is due to the suffocating atmosphere surrounding their captain and ace striker. For a week now Endou and Gouenji haven't spoken to each other. They have exchanged glances across the field, but always look away. The stress the two have been feeling has transferred to the rest of the team causing unneeded pressure. Kido especially was becoming irritated by the growing tension, but because he knew the cause he knew he couldn't intervene despite how much he wanted to.

Endou, finished getting ready, left the locker room to go for a walk. He had sensed the growing tension as well and decided the guys could use a break. "Endou-san, wait up," the voice of a young girl called after him. Endou stopped and watched as Gouenji's younger sister Yuka ran up to him. "Endou-san please listen to me. I know onii-chan is being selfish but please don't hate him." The pleading look in Yuka's eyes made Endou's heart melt.

Endou reached out a hand and patted Yuka on the head. "Don't worry Yuka I never hated Gouenji."

"Really? You don't hate onii-chan?" she asked her eyes lighting up like Christmas lights.

"Really," Endou's eyes turned soft, and his voice grew distant, "I could never hate him."

"Okay!" Yuka left Endou standing in the middle of the hall and rushed out to the bleachers to watch the game. Endou watched Yuka leave. When he heard the call for the teams to gather he headed back to the locker room, and joined up with his team. The Raimon Eleven exited the locker room and entered onto the field. Two of them prepared to win no matter what.

xXx After the Game xXx

Endou stared at the score board a broad smile across his face. Raimon: 8, Random Team: 7 it was close and they had nearly lost but they won. Gouenji scored the final point ensuring Raimon's victory. Now everyone had cleared out of the stadium, all except Gouenji and Endou, who were now standing on opposite ends of the field. Endou was the one to move forward first Gouenji following suit. They met in the center of the field, at the point of kick off. Endou didn't even wait for Gouenji to say anything he just wrapped his arms around Gouenji's neck and kissed him. Gouenji remained stock still for a millisecond before he is wrapping his arms around Endou's waist and pulling him close.

When they broke apart Endou glared at Gouenji, "The next time wait until I answer okay?"

"Okay," said Gouenji. Taking a deep breath Gouenji confessed again, "I love you Endou."

Endou smiled his trade mark goofy grin and responded, "I love you too Gouenji."

Gouenji smiled and pulled Endou back towards him, "I want to kiss you again."

"Me too," said Endou. Their lips met again, this time in mutual understanding. Endou had felt it throughout the entire game. With every play Gouenji executed, with every goal he made it felt like he was confessing to Endou. After so many fiery confessions how could he say no? Not like he was going to in the first place. No Endou had loved Gouenji since he first joined the Raimon Eleven and helped them out against with their first match against Kido and Teikoku Academy.

The End

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Endou/Gouenji is my favorite pairing from the anime. I absolutely love how they can communicate without words using just a glance or kicking the ball to each other. I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot! Please review. **

**Edited**


End file.
